Recuerdos
by Lilly Black Masen
Summary: One shoots escritos por stephanie meyer


LLAMADA DE ROSALIE A EDWARD

_EDWARD POV_

El móvil de mi bolsillo sonó de nuevo. Era ya la vigésimo quinta vez que sonaba en veinticuatro horas. Barajé la opción de levantar la tapa para ver al menos quién trataba de contactar conmigo. Tal vez se trataba de algo importante. A lo mejor Carlisle me necesitaba. Reflexioné un rato sobre ello, pero no me moví. No estaba realmente seguro de dónde estaba. En algún ático oscuro y claustrofóbico, lleno de ratas y arañas. Las arañas me ignoraban, y las ratas se mantenían a cierta distancia de mí. El aire era denso, con un fuerte aroma a aceite de cocina, carne rancia, sudor humano, y la prácticamente sólida capa de polución que era de hecho visible en el aire húmedo, como una fina película negra que se había depositado encima de todo. Debajo de mí, cuatro historias de una vivienda modesta convivían conmigo, formando parte de mí. No me molestaba en separar sus voces de mis pensamientos – producían un fuerte clamor en español que no escuchaba. Tan sólo dejaba que los sonidos me entraran por un oído y me salieran por el otro. Insignificante. Todo ello era insignificante. Mi propia existencia era insignificante. El mundo entero era insignificante. Con mi frente presionada contra mis rodillas, me pregunté cuánto tiempo sería capaz de seguir así. A lo mejor era inútil. A lo mejor, si mi intento estaba condenado al fracaso de todas maneras, debería dejar de torturarme y volver… La idea era tan tentadora, tan saludable – como si las palabras por sí solas contuvieran un fuerte sedante que borrara la montaña de dolor debajo de la que estaba enterrado – que me hacía jadear, me mareaba. Podría dejarlo ahora, podría volver. La cara de Bella, siempre tras de mis párpados, me sonreía. Era una sonrisa de bienvenida, de perdón, pero no ejercía la influencia que mi subconsciente probablemente intentaba darle. Desde luego que no podía volver. ¿Qué era mi dolor, después de todo, en comparación con su felicidad? Ella debería ser capaz de sonreír, libre de cualquier tipo de miedo o peligro. Libre de un futuro eterno y desangelado. Ella se merecía algo mejor que eso. Ella se merecía algo mejor que yo. Cuando dejara este mundo, iría a ese lugar que tan prohibido estaba para mí, sin importar mi conducta en este mundo. La idea de ese final definitivo era mucho más intensa que el dolor que ya sentía. Mi cuerpo temblaba sólo de pensarlo. Cuando Bella tuviera que irse al lugar al que pertenecía y al que yo nunca podría ir, yo no podría quedarme atrás. Tiene que haber olvido. Tiene que haber alivio. Esa era mi esperanza, pero no había garantías. "Dormir o, incluso, soñar. Ay, siempre igual" me dije. Incluso aunque no fuera más que cenizas, ¿de alguna manera seguiría sintiendo la tortura de su pérdida? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea! Lo había prometido. Le había prometido que no volvería a atormentar su vida de nuevo, trayendo mis oscuros demonios a ella. No iba a volver a su mundo. ¿Podría reportarle algún bien? ¿Cualquier mínimo bien? La idea de volver al pequeño y permanente nublado pueblecito que siempre sería mi verdadero hogar en este planeta volvió a colarse en mis pensamientos de nuevo. Sólo para asegurarse. Sólo para ver que ella estaba bien, segura y feliz. No para intervenir. Ella nunca se enteraría… No. Mierda, no. El móvil vibró de nuevo. - Mierda, mierda, mierda - gruñí. Podría aprovechar la distracción, supuse. Abrí el móvil, observé los números, dándome el primer susto que había sentido en seis meses. ¿Por qué estaría Rosalie llamándome? Ella sería probablemente la que más se estaba divirtiendo con mi ausencia. Debía de tratarse de algo realmente importante si ella necesitaba hablar conmigo. De repente empecé a preocuparme por mi familia y apreté el botón de llamada.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté muy tenso.

- Oh, wow. Edward me ha respondido al teléfono. Me siento tan honrada…

Tan pronto como oí su tono de voz, supe que mi familia estaba bien. Debía de estar muy aburrida. Resultaba difícil adivinar sus motivos sin tener sus pensamientos como guía. Rosalie nunca había tenido mucho sentido para mí. Sus impulsos estaban normalmente basados en los más retorcidos sentidos de la lógica. Colgué y cerré el móvil bruscamente.

- Déjame en paz - susurré para mí mismo. Como era de esperar, el móvil volvió a sonar de nuevo. ¿Seguiría llamándome hasta que le pasara a otro el mensaje con el que tenía planeado molestarme? Probablemente. Pasarían meses hasta que se sintiera cansada de este juego. Barajé la posibilidad de dejar que se pasara el resto del año apretando una y otra vez el botón de rellamada… y entonces suspiré y respondí al teléfono otra vez.

- Ve directa al grano.

Rosalie me lanzó de sopetón las palabras:

-Supuse que te gustaría saber que Alice está ahora mismo en Forks.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé mirando fijamente a las vigas de madera podrida a tres  
pulgadas de mi cara.

- ¿Qué? - Mi voz era llana, sin emociones.

- Sabes cómo es Alice. Como si ella lo supiera todo. Como tú.

Rosalie se rió sin gracia. Su voz tenía un deje de nerviosismo, como si de repente no estuviera del todo segura sobre lo que iba a hacer. Pero mi rabia hizo difícil que me preocupara qué problema tenía Rosalie. Alice me había jurado que seguiría mi iniciativa por respeto a Bella, sin importar si estaba de acuerdo o no con mi decisión. Ella había prometido que dejaría a Bella sola… tanto tiempo como yo lo hiciese. Claramente, había pensado que tarde o temprano me doblegaría al dolor. A lo mejor tenía razón respecto a eso. Pero no lo había hecho. No aún. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo en Forks? Quería estrujar su cuello tan delgado. Seguramente Jasper no me dejaría acercarme tanto a ella, aunque una vez que captara un atisbo de la furia que manaba de mí…

- ¿Sigues ahí, Edward?

No respondí. Apreté el puente de mi nariz, preguntándome si era posible que un vampiro tuviera migrañas. Por otro lado, si Alice ya había vuelto… No. No. No. No. Había hecho una promesa. Bella se merecía una vida. Había hecho una promesa. Bella se merecía una vida. Me repetí estas palabras como un mantra, tratando de apartar mi mente de la seductora imagen de la ventana oscura de la habitación de Bella; la puerta a mi santuario. No había duda de que tendría que arrastrarme, si volvía. Eso no me importaba. Podría felizmente pasarme una década entera de rodillas si estuviera con ella. No, no, no.

- ¿Edward? ¿No te importa siquiera por qué Alice ha ido allí?

-No precisamente.

La voz de Rosalie se volvió ligeramente pagada de sí misma, encantada, sin duda, de haberme sonsacado una respuesta.

- Bueno, desde luego, no está rompiendo exactamente las reglas. Quiero decir, bueno, en realidad nos dijiste que nos mantuviéramos lejos de Bella, ¿no? El resto de Forks no importa. Parpadeé muy despacio. ¿Bella se había ido? Mis pensamientos rondaban alrededor de esa idea tan inesperada. Aún no se había graduado, así que debía de haber vuelto con su madre. Eso era bueno. Podría vivir a la luz del sol. Era bueno que hubiera sido capaz de dejar las sombras tras de sí. Traté de tragar, pero no pude. Rosalie soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Así que no tienes por qué estar enfadado con Alice.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado Rosalie, si era para meter a Alice en líos? ¿Por qué me molestas? Ugh!

- ¡Espera! - dijo, sintiendo, correctamente, que podía volver a colgarle de nuevo.- ¡Esa no es la razón por la que te he llamado!

- ¿Entonces por qué? Dímelo rápido y déjame en paz.

- Bueno…- dudó.

- Suéltalo de una vez, Rosalie. Tienes diez segundos.

- Pensé que deberías volver a casa - dijo rápidamente - Estoy cansada de aguantar a Esme afligida todo el tiempo, a Carlisle sin reírse. Deberías sentirte avergonzado de de lo que les has hecho. Emmett te echa de menos todo el rato y me pone nerviosísima. Tienes una familia. Crece de una vez y piensa en algo más que en ti mismo.

- Interesante consejo, Rosalie. Deja que te cuente una pequeña historia de una olla y una tetera…

- Yo pienso en ellos, no como tú. Si no te importa cuánto daño les has hecho a los demás, ¿al menos te importa lo que ha sufrido Esme? Ella te quiere más que le resto de nosotros, y lo sabes. Vuelve a casa.

No respondí.

- Pensé que una vez que todo esto de Forks hubiera terminado, te repondrías.

- Forks nunca fue el problema, Rosalie - dije tratando de ser paciente. Lo que había dicho de Esme y Carlisle me había calado hondo - Sólo porque Bella – era duro decir su nombre en voz alta – se haya mudado a Florida, no significa que yo sea capaz de… Mira, Rosalie. Lo siento de verdad, pero, créeme, nadie se sentiría más feliz si yo estuviera allí.

- Mmm…- Ahí estaba, esa nerviosa vacilación de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando, Rosalie? ¿Se encuentra Esme bien? ¿Es Carlisle…?

- Ellos están bien. Es sólo que… bueno, yo nunca dije que Bella se hubiese mudado.

No hablé. Desaté una conversación en mi cabeza. Sí, Rosalie había dicho que Bella se había mudado. Había dicho: "En realidad nos dijiste que nos mantuviéramos lejos de Bella, ¿no? El resto de Forks no importa". Y luego: "Pensé que una vez que todo esto de Forks hubiera terminado…" Así que Bella no estaba en Forks. ¿Qué quería decir entonces? ¿Bella no se había mudado? Entonces Rosalie volvió a hablar rápidamente, soltando las palabras enojada esta vez.

- No quieren que te lo diga, pero me parece estúpido. Cuanto antes te repongas de esto, antes las cosas volverán a la normalidad. ¿Por qué dejar que te deprimas por oscuras esquinas de todo el mundo sin necesidad para ello? Puedes volver a casa ahora. Podemos volver a ser una familia de nuevo.

Se acabó. Mi mente parecía rota. No encontraba sentido a sus palabras. Parecía como si hubiera algo muy, muy obvio en lo que me decía, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Mi cerebro barajaba la información, buscando extraños enlaces entre ella. No tenía sentido.

- ¿Edward?

- No entiendo lo que dices, Rosalie.

Hubo una larga pausa, equivalente a varios latidos del corazón de un humano.

- Está muerta, Edward- Hubo una pausa aún más larga. - Yo… lo siento. Tienes derecho a saberlo, vamos, eso es lo que creo. Bella… se tiró de un acantilado hace dos días. Se... suicidó. Alice lo vio, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Creo que habría ayudado, quiero decir, que habría roto su palabra, si hubiera tenido tiempo. Ella volvió para hacer todo lo posible por Charlie. Ya sabes cuánto se ha preocupado siempre por él.

La línea quedó muerta. Me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta de que había sido yo el que había apagado el móvil. Me senté en el suelo polvoriento un rato, el espacio se había congelado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera terminado; como si el universo se hubiese parado. Poco a poco, me fui moviendo como un hombre viejo. Volví a encender el móvil y marqué el único número al que me había prometido no volver a llamar nunca. Si lo cogía ella, colgaría. Si lo cogía Charlie, le sonsacaría la información que necesitaba engañándolo. Probaría que el chiste sin gracia de Rosalie estaba equivocado, y entonces volvería a mi nada.

- Residencia Swan - respondió una voz que no había oído nunca. Una voz ronca y profunda de hombre, pero con un deje aún juvenil. No me paré a pensar en las implicaciones de aquello.

- Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen- dije, imitando perfectamente la voz de mi padre.- ¿Puedo hablar con Charlie?

- No está aquí - respondió la voz, sorprendiéndome un poco el enfado de su voz. Las palabras eran casi un gruñido. Pero eso no importaba.

- Bueno, ¿dónde está entonces? - pregunté, poniéndome cada vez más impaciente. Hubo una pequeña pausa, como si el extraño quisiera negarme cierta información. - Está en el funeral - respondió finalmente el chico.

Colgué el móvil otra vez.

EMMETT Y EL OSO

_Bella Pov_

Me sorprendió encontrar un extraño vinculo creciendo entre Emmet y yo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él había sido el que más miedo me daba de todos ellos. Tenía que ver con el modo en que ambos habíamos sido elegidos para entrar en la familia; los dos habíamos sido amados – y habíamos amado en respuesta – mientras éramos humanos, aunque por poco tiempo para él. Solo Emmet recordaba – y solo él comprendía el milagro que Edward era para mí. Hablamos de ello por primera vez una tarde mientras los tres estábamos sentados en los sofás de la habitación principal, Emmet entreteniéndome tranquilamente con recuerdos que eran mejores que cuentos de hadas, mientras Edward se concentraba en el canal de cocina – había decidido que quería aprender a cocinar, ante mi incredulidad, y le era difícil sin el apropiado sentido del gusto o del olfato. Después de todo había algo que no sabía hacer de forma natural. Su perfecto entrecejo se frunció mientras el famoso chef sazonaba otro plato de acuerdo a su gusto. Yo suprimí una sonrisa.

-Para ese entonces él ya había terminado de jugar conmigo, y supe que iba a morir-Recordó Emmet suavemente, dando un giro al relato de sus años humanos con la historia del oso. Edward no nos prestaba ninguna atención; ya la había oído antes.

-No podía moverme, y mi conciencia se estaba disipando, cuando escuché un fuerte estruendo pensé que sería otro oso, y una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con mi cadáver, supuse. De repente sentí como si volara. Me imaginé que había muerto, pero intenté abrir los ojos de todos modos. Y entonces la vi -Su rostro parecía incrédulo ante el recuerdo, yo le comprendía completamente, experimentaba esa sensación cada vez que miraba a Edward – y supe que estaba muerto. Ni siquiera me importaba el dolor. Luché por mantener mis párpados abiertos, no quería perderme ni un segundo el rostro del ángel. Estaba delirando, por supuesto, preguntándome porque no habíamos llegado al cielo aún, pensando que debía de estar más lejos de lo que yo había creído. Y entonces me llevó ante Dios. -Él rió con su risa profunda y atronadora. Yo entendía perfectamente qué alguien hubiese pensado aquello.-Pensé que lo que ocurrió a continuación era mi juicio final. Había tenido un poco de demasiada diversión durante mis 20 años humanos, así que no me sorprendieron las llamas del infierno -Rió de nuevo, aunque yo me estremecí. El brazo de Edward me rodeó con más fuerza de forma inconsciente. -Lo que me sorprendió fue que el ángel no se marchó. No podía entender como algo tan hermoso podía estar en el infierno junto a mí, pero estaba agradecido. Cada vez que Dios venia a echarme una ojeada, yo temía que se la llevase, pero nunca lo hizo. Comencé a pensar que quizás esos predicadores que hablaban de un Dios piadoso tenían razón después de todo. Y entonces el dolor desapareció…y me lo explicaron todo. Les sorprendió lo poco que me afectó todo ese asunto de los vampiros. Pero si Carlisle y Rosalie, mi ángel, eran vampiros ¿Qué tan malo podía ser aquello?-Yo asentí, completamente de acuerdo, mientras él continuaba. -Tuve unos cuantos problemas con las reglas…- rió entre dientes. -Tenias las manos llenas conmigo al principio, ¿eh?- El empujón juguetón de Emmet al hombro de Edward nos balanceó a los dos. Edward dejó escapar un leve gruñido sin apartar la vista de la TV. -Así que ya ves, el infierno no es tan malo si consigues mantener a un ángel a tu lado- me aseguró de forma traviesa. -Cuando él consiga aceptar lo inevitable, te irá bien.

El puño de Edward se movió tan rápidamente que no vi lo que golpeó a Emmet lanzándole sobre el respaldo del sofá. Los ojos de Edward no se apartaron de la pantalla.

-¡Edward!- Le reprendí, horrorizada.

-No te preocupes, Bella- Emmet estaba tan sereno, de vuelta en su asiento.

-Sé dónde encontrarle- Miró por encima de mi hacia el perfil de Edward. -Tendrás que hacerlo alguna vez- advirtió. Edward a penas si gruñó de nuevo como respuesta sin alzar la mirada.

Bádminton

_Bella Pov_

Caminé hacia el gimnasio, con la cabeza en otra parte, atontada. Llegué al vestuario, cambiándome de ropa como en trance, vagamente atenta de que había más gente a mí alrededor. Realmente, no me di cuenta de la realidad hasta que cogí una raqueta. No era muy pesada, aunque la sentía demasiado insegura en mi mano.

Pude ver a otros chicos de mi clase mirándome furtivamente. El entrenador Clapp, nos ordenó formar equipos por parejas.

Por suerte, algunos vestigios de la caballerosidad de Mike todavía sobrevivían; se acercó hasta ponerse a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? —me preguntó alegremente.

— Gracias Mike. No tienes por qué hacer esto, lo sabes —le dije

— No te preocupes. Me mantendré fuera de tu camino —me dijo haciéndome una mueca. Algunas veces, era tan fácil tenerle cariño a Mike.

No resultó tan sencillo. Intenté alejarme un poco de Mike para que pudiese seguir el juego él solo, pero el entrenador Clapp, vino y le ordenó que se quedase a un lado de la cancha para que yo pudiese participar. Se quedó mirándonos enfatizando así sus palabras.

Con un suspiro, me puse en el lugar más centrado de la pista, sosteniendo correctamente en alto mi raqueta. La chica del otro equipo, se rió maliciosamente mientras sacaba la pluma –la había herido en una clase de baloncesto- dándole efecto para que descendiera directamente hacia mí por encima de la red. Me arrojé sin gracia hacia delante, impulsando mi movimiento de la raqueta en dirección a la pluma, pero olvidé tener en cuenta la red. Mi raqueta rebotó en la red con tanta fuerza, que se soltó de mi mano, inclinándose hacia mi cabeza, y dando en el hombro de Mike que había corrido hasta mí para dar a la pluma que yo había perdido.

El entrenador Clapp tosió o disimuló una risita.

— Lo siento, Newton —murmuró mientras se alejaba para que pudiésemos volver a nuestra antigua formación, menos peligrosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Mike, masajeándose el hombro, igual que yo me tocaba la frente.

— Sí, ¿y tú? —pregunté a media voz, retirando mi arma.

— Creó que sobreviviré —Mike movió su brazo en círculo, comprobando que tenía total libertad de movimiento.

— Me quedaré allá atrás, otra vez —Me situé en la esquina del fondo de la pista, sujetando mi raqueta cuidadosamente detrás de mi espalda.

Resumen de Jacob

_Pov Jacob_

Así que eres un chico feliz. Tienes algunos buenos amigos, tu padre es bastante guay, incluso aunque sea un poco supersticioso. Llevas bastante bien el colegio, no tienes que esforzarte demasiado. Tienes un montón de libertad. Te gustan todas las cosas relacionadas con la mecánica.

Un día, la hija del mejor amigo de tu padre aparece. Es realmente preciosa al estilo de «la vecina de al lado», pero más que eso, conectas inmediatamente con ella. Almas gemelas. Bella pasa de todos sus amigos del colegio, parece totalmente interesada en todo aquello que dices. Te quedas hechizado inmediatamente, pero sabes que ella está fuera de tu alcance. Ella es mayor, tu un novato; olvídate. Aún así piensas en ella un montón. A lo mejor algún día- te dices a ti mismo.

Por supuesto, ahora estás mucho más interesado en cualquier cosa que tu padre tiene que decir sobre Charlie. Presionas a tu padre para que esté de acuerdo con Charlie sobre el asunto de los Cullen. En tu cabeza, Billy está equivocado. Le urges para que se disculpe. Al final, lo hace. Quiere ir a ver un partido y tú accedes. Alguien tiene que conducir. Sabes que no estás engañando a nadie; Billy ve totalmente a través de ti.

Así que ves a Bella con un tío en un coche fantástico; el coche es la primera cosa que ves. Ha tenido toneladas de trabajo encima, nada de fábrica. Estás impresionado. Estás suficientemente seguro de tu masculinidad para admitir que el chico es realmente guapo. Perspicaz como eres, puedes ver las chispas entre ellos. Suspiras; siempre has sabido que ella estaría pillada pronto. Pero las relaciones de la escuela terminan, así que niegas su importancia. Te preguntas quién es; conoces a todo el mundo de los alrededores y porqué tu padre está actuando de forma tan extraña.

Tienes la oportunidad de hablar con Bella y vuelve a estar bien. Estás realmente cómodo con ella. Preguntas sobre el chico y resulta que es un Cullen, y es cuando comprendes la reacción de Billy. Pasas una noche agradable con ella, excepto por el hecho de que parece bastante distraída y lleva un perfume que no te gusta nada.

Llegas a casa y tu padre está fuera de sí. Está llamando a todos sus amigos supersticiosos. Puedes decir; escuchando a hurtadillas desde tu cuarto, que le están diciendo que no es asunto suyo. Estás de acuerdo, pero Billy no pregunta tu opinión. Tu padre piensa que ese tío es literalmente alguna clase de monstruo; es tan embarazoso...

Billy va de nuevo a ver a Charlie, está realmente disgustado con Bella. Está muy tenso y adivinas: masculla, cuando está agitado, piensa que el chico está violando ese legendario tratado. Medio consideras el mencionar que le contaste a Bella las historias pero sabes que tendrías problemas así que no dices nada.

Ves a Bella con su novio de nuevo. Obviamente, es su novio; la besa en el cuello antes de que ella entre en la casa. Billy casi tiene un ataque al corazón. Oh, cierto; vampiros. El viejo va a humillarnos a ambos. Te preguntas porqué el novio simplemente se sienta allí en la camioneta…

Estas más triste de lo que pensabas que estarías. Pensabas que ya habías aceptado que Bella tenía un novio pero esta prueba es más deprimente de lo que esperabas. La diferencia entre sospechar algo y verlo por ti mismo. Suspiras. Tu padre te envía fuera con una excusa y te das cuenta tarde de que él quería hablar con Bella a solas. Esperas que no pareciera un loco.

La vida sigue. Te medio enamoras de alguna chica en el colegio, pero se te pasa rápidamente. Todavía piensas en Bella un montón. Te gustaría únicamente poder salir con ella pero tu padre sigue siendo un idiota acerca del asunto de los Cullen. No te permitirá ir a visitarla. Como si fueras a terminar herido o algo. Pones los ojos en blanco un montón cuando piensas en él.

Bella se ha ido de casa. Cuando Billy te lo cuenta, te duele. Te preocupas por ella; te mantiene despierto toda la noche. No tenías ni idea de que ella fuera tan infeliz. Estás enfadado por permitir que Billy te impidiera verla. Quizás deberías haberlo intentado de algún modo…

Entonces Charlie llama a Billy para decirle que Bella ha tenido un horrible accidente en Phoenix. Se cayó a través de una ventana y está grave en el hospital. Las noticias son como un yunque cayendo en tu cabeza. Cuando Billy oye que el doctor Cullen está cuidando de ella, le suplica a Charlie que consiga un vuelo. Discuten de nuevo. Te ofreces a conducir hasta allí para comprobar cómo está ella y Billy te ataca de nuevo. Te vas pero te quedas enfurruñado en la parte trasera de la casa. Le oyes hablar por teléfono con alguien, gritando sobre tratados y guerras. No puedes oír bien a través de la puerta. Pero le oyes hablando con alguien acerca de los Cullen hiriendo a Bella, y también a Sam. Te preguntas porqué Sam Uley es parte de esta conversación. No te lo preguntas durante mucho. Estás demasiado preocupado por Bella.

Bella mejora y vuelve a casa. Te estás muriendo por verla, probablemente podrías llevarle algunas flores de "mejórate" al menos o algo. Pero Billy te prohíbe ir y no puedes conseguir que nadie te preste el coche, están del lado de Billy. No puedes creer cómo ha llegado tan lejos esta broma de los vampiros.

Entonces Billy cambia su forma de pensar. Quiere que vayas a ver a Bella. Pero quiere que vayas a su baile de graduación. Estás mortificado. Sin embargo, te soborna y tú realmente quieres verla. Vas. Bella está preciosa. Le das el embarazoso mensaje de Billy pero para tu alivio, ella se ríe contigo. Ves como mira a Edward Cullen y sabes que está completamente fuera de tu alcance. Pero estás bien porque también sabes que siempre será tu amiga. Quieres que sea feliz, y este tío claramente la hace feliz. Te sientes mal por los prejuicios que tiene tu padre hacia los Cullen y deseas que hubiera alguna forma suave para disculparse. Bella lleva ese perfume que te disgusta de nuevo. Te preguntas porqué le gusta.

Pasas un buen verano en La Push. Trabajas en tu garaje la mayor parte del tiempo, trabajas unas pocas horas de la semana en la tienda para tener algo de dinero extra y sales con Embry y Quil, vas en algunas citas de grupo. Una chica tiene una fijación contigo pero es sólo un asunto de amistad para ti. Billy está aún preocupado por Bella y no puedes evitar prestar especial atención cada vez que su nombre es mencionado. Hay una estúpida banda por la ciudad y tú y tus amigos os burláis de la pandilla de Sam a sus espaldas.

El colegio comienza de nuevo y todo es bastante normal.

Una noche, Billy recibe una llamada desesperada de Charlie. Bella ha desaparecido, cree que perdida en los bosques. Billy le promete ayuda. Ya estás en el umbral de la puerta pero Billy te dice que tú no. Estás tan desesperado que comienzas a hacer un recorrido de todas formas. No vuelves allí hasta las tres de la mañana y todo el mundo se está yendo. Te dicen que Bella está durmiendo así que no entras. Ves a Sam, Jared y Paul allí y eso te molesta. Mr. Weber te ofrece llevarte a casa cuando te ve caminando. El es el que te dice que los Cullen se han ido. La gente está ya cotilleando sobre ello. Edward dejó a Bella en los bosques, así es como ella se metió en problemas.

Al principio, tus emociones son confusas. Tienes que admitir que estás algo complacido, pero tratas de acallar esos sentimientos. Están mal, Bella debe ser feliz. Esperas que lo esté llevando bien.

Entonces comienzas a enterarte de los detalles. Charlie está desesperado y llama a Billy un montón de veces para pedirle ayuda. Pero ninguna de tus hermanas pasó nunca por algo parecido a esto y Billy no puede ayudar mucho. Oyes como Bella se hunde, casi catatónica, sin comer, sin hablar, sin moverse, sin dormir.

Empiezas a odiar a Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto a alguien tan bueno y amable? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? Lamentas que alguna vez hayas querido disculparte con él.

Al mismo tiempo, estás extrañado de que la gente en La Push estén tan contenta acerca de la partida de los Cullen. Realmente te molesta. Están celebrando la misma cosa que mantiene así a Bella.

El tiempo pasa y Charlie está cada vez más preocupado. Billy no te ha prohibido más ir a ver a Bella pero instintivamente sabes que ella no quiere verte, no quiere ver a nadie. Intentas no preocuparte por ella pero es difícil con Billy mascullando sobre ella todo el tiempo.

—Es como un zombi —dice Charlie. — No ha sonreído desde que Edward se fue.

Los meses pasan. Un día oyes un motor familiar dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Apenas puedes creerlo pero Bella se ha detenido ahí. Estás eufórico hasta que la miras mejor. Parece estar peor de lo que habías imaginado. Ha perdido mucho peso y los círculos bajo sus ojos son negros. Su pelo parece más oscuro y su cara está mortalmente blanca. Parece como si pudiera partirse por la mitad. Pero entonces te mira y sonríe de verdad. Está feliz de verte. Es una pequeña cosa pero lo significa todo para ti.

Prestas atención a todo lo que ella dice y hace pero no de una forma que ella pueda notar. Comparas cómo esta ella con todo lo que has oído de boca de Charlie. Te cuenta algo sobre unas motocicletas y tú te emocionas. Eso es algo en lo que eres realmente bueno y te encantaría enseñarle cuanto. Parece completamente cómoda y tú te sientes de la misma forma. Es como si hubiera estado contigo cada día del pasado año. No tiene sentido que no la hayas visto en meses. Os compenetráis como siempre. Almas gemelas.

Durante los siguientes días empiezas a darte cuenta que hay algo más en lo que eres bueno aparte de los coches: puedes hacer feliz a Bella. No en la forma en que era feliz antes pero mucho mejor de lo que ha sido. Charlie y Billy están al teléfono todo el día y tú estás eufórico sabiendo que la estás ayudando. Cada día la ves mejor: sonriendo y riendo más, emocionándose con tus pequeños planes. Y te sientes agradecido hasta lo más profundo de que puedas hacer esto por ella.

Ella no ha vuelto aún a la normalidad y te tomas sus pequeñas rarezas con calma. Parece estar reinventándose a sí misma y le das espacio para ello, sólo acompañándola y siguiéndola.

Las cosas con Bella van bien, pero si no fuera por ella tu vida apestaría. Embry se ha unido al loco culto de Sam y temes por él y estas furioso con él al mismo tiempo. No hablará contigo. Quil y tú intentáis imaginar que es lo que está pasando pero nada tiene sentido. Billy está exasperante sobre este asunto y te mira divertido todo el tiempo. Eso te hace sentir ansioso. Se lo cuentas a Bella y te hace sentir mejor porque se lo toma seriamente, también. Te abraza y tu corazón casi explota.

Por supuesto te das cuenta de que te estás enamorando. También sabes que ella no está preparada y que no piensa en ti de esa manera. Sabes cómo ser paciente, y mantienes los dedos cruzados para que algún día ella te mire de forma diferente. Estás encantado de que seas tan alto que no parezca que tengas dieciséis. Estás empezando a tener músculos sin ni siquiera levantar todas esas pesas como hace siempre Quil y eso también te hace feliz. Ella dijo que eras algo así como guapo…

Queda contigo y con su amigos de la escuela, pero los planes fallan y al final sólo sois Bella y tu y Mike Newton. Es fácil sentir la tensión. Te sientes bastante bien con lo que ves: a ella no le gusta ese chico. No está cómoda con él de la misma forma en que lo está contigo. Apenas habla con él. Estás disfrutando esa película horrorosa más que ninguna otra película que hayas visto nunca. Le gustas más tú. Es obvio.

Se pone enfermo. Le esperas con Bella y te sientes raro. Es extraño. Te sientes completamente poderoso, lleno de confianza. Estás volando y te sorprendes a ti mismo con las cosas que le dices a ella. Es algo que surge de repente. Ella admite que eres su favorito aunque claramente sigue pensando en el idiota que rompió su corazón. Durante medio segundo, te invade esa rabia increíble de que cualquiera pudiera herirla tanto. Ojala pudieras matarle. Te sorprende esa emoción tan salvaje y rápidamente la dejas ir.

Llevas a Bella a casa y estás lleno de esperanza. Esto va a funcionar. Eres el único con el que se siente feliz. Te necesita. Estás haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano para mantenerla feliz. Se lo prometes. Te sientes genial. Sólo un poco más de tiempo…

Vas a casa y Billy no te quita ojo de encima, mirándote de esa manera tan irritante. Te sientes tenso, con los nervios de punta, como si tuvieras alfileres pinchándote por toda la piel. Las habitaciones parecen estar demasiado calientes. Bella dijo que tenía fiebre. Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie.

Billy dice que pareces raro, de forma crítica, y la misma rabia salvaje te atraviesa. Esta vez no puedes pararla. La sientes fuera de control, una ira tan fuerte que hace que tu cuerpo entero tiemble. Parte de ti sabe que tu reacción es estúpida pero la mayor parte de ti está poseída por la furia. Todo está caliente, es como si la habitación estuviera en llamas. Puedes sentir el calor dentro de tus huesos.

Y entonces, para tu horror, el temblor se vuelve peor y sientes que tu cuerpo se parte. Estás aterrorizado. Solo tarda un segundo pero es el segundo más largo de tu vida. Sientes que explotas y piensas que te estás muriendo.

Pero tu cuerpo se recoge a sí mismo antes de ello, no explotas en piezas. Estás en una nueva forma que no comprendes. Tu cabeza está golpeando el techo y miras hacia abajo a Billy desde una gran altura. El temblor ha parado pero la ira está aún ahí.

Todo está rojo y caliente. Tratas de gritar a Billy, hacer que se explique, pero lo único que emites es un espantoso aullido. Das un paso hacia él y la habitación tiembla. Tus labios están retirados hacia atrás mostrando tu dentadura y puedes oír el gruñido y quieres zarandear a Billy y exigirle una explicación de lo que te ha hecho. Te estiras hacia él y esta enorme pata con garras se mueve en lugar de tu mano. Miras hacia abajo, hacia ti mismo y un aullido de miedo sale a través de tu boca.

Billy te habla como si fueras un niño, despacio y suavemente, diciéndote que estés tranquilo, que todo va a estar bien. Pero no te dice lo que ha pasado, lo qué eres. Te enfada de nuevo el hecho de que no parezca sorprendido. ¿Estaba esperando esto? ¿Por qué no te avisó? Billy va hacia el teléfono y llama a alguien. Tan pronto como oyes el nombre de Sam te vuelves loco. Sam sabía de esto. Gruñidos horribles llenan la casa. Billy parece atemorizado y tú estás justo en su cara, tus mandíbulas deseando morder. Te echas hacia atrás, y oyes ese aullido temeroso de nuevo.

Es entonces cuando las voces comienzan en tu cabeza. Pero son mucho más que voces. Tras las palabras, puedes ver las imágenes y sentir las emociones. En segundos comprendes. Ves el mundo tras las palabras, la respuesta a tu pregunta. Hombre-lobo. Eres un monstruo.

Embry es el que más ayuda. Reconoces su voz incluso aunque no tiene sonido. Ves lo aliviado que se siente al saber que estás con él ahora. Sam le permite explicarse, le permite que hable contigo fuera de la casa. Billy te facilita la salida manteniendo la puerta abierta. Tus hombros apenas pueden pasar. En el bosque detrás de casa ves a los otros por primera vez. Son enormes y terribles. Te quedas horrorizado de saber que eres como ellos.

Es una larga noche. Te muestran todo. Todas las historias y leyendas que has oído durante toda tu vida son historias verídicas. Es como aterrizar en Oz, habiendo cambiado todo de color. Estás viviendo en una película de terror. Eres uno de los monstruos. Te muestran por qué ha sucedido esto y esa es la peor parte. Porque los vampiros son reales también. Y es por su culpa que te has transformado en esta cosa. Más que eso, no sólo existen los vampiros chupasangre, sino que tu mejor amiga, la chica que amas, está enamorada de uno de ellos. Al principio no crees que ella supiera la verdad pero te convencen de que es completamente consciente de ello. Te sientes enfermo ahora, recordando como lo pasa mal por él.

Eres un monstruo también pero no uno de los malos. Eres de la clase de monstruos que existen para proteger a tu familia contra los malos. No es mucho alivio. Especialmente cuando te dicen que tu nuevo estado como protector legendario significa que no puedes estar alrededor de gente normal nunca más. Eres demasiado peligroso por ahora. En seis meses, en un año, quizás. Tienes que ir a la escuela para mantener el secreto, pero no correr ningún otro riesgo innecesario. En la escuela, debes centrar toda tu energía en mantenerte calmado. Olvida tus estudios. Tan sólo no mates a nadie.

Y Bella está totalmente fuera de esto. Cuando protestas, ves las memorias de Sam. Es como si estuvieras allí. Le ves suplicando con Emily. Oyes la respuesta que manda a Sam a una furia irracional. La furia que es el sello distintivo y la maldición de la existencia de los lobos. Sientes cómo él explota, su mano aún extendida hacia ella. Ves sus garras cortar su cara. La ves caer al suelo, inconsciente. Sientes el pánico de Sam, su terror. Es tan fuerte que no puede volver a cambiar para ayudarla. Piensas que estas viéndola morir, incluso aunque sabes que sobrevivió, te hunde, emerges del dolor de la memoria. Ves a Jared y Paul corriendo para ayudar, trayendo a Sue Clearwater, una RN, la mejor elección disponible cuando uno del personal del hospital es un vampiro. Sue cuida de Emily mientras Sam se retuerce en agonía en el bosque, escondiéndose, aún incapaz de calmarse a sí mismo lo suficiente como para volver a cambiar…

Y sabes que tienen razón, no puedes ver a Bella. Tu promesa no podrá cumplirse. Vas a herirla, justo como el otro monstruo.

Viendo la memoria de Sam ves cómo volver a cambiar. Te calmas a ti mismo de la forma que él hizo y te encuentras volviendo a brillar para volver a tu forma verdadera. Desnudo y enfermo, te haces un ovillo en la oscuridad y lloras como nunca has llorado en tu vida.

Los otros están sorprendidos. Les llevó días o incluso semanas imaginar cómo volver a hacer el cambio de nuevo.

Tu nueva vida comienza en un tiempo tenso. No sólo los vampiros son reales, también están ahí. Nuevos, no los Cullen. Están cazando en el área y es tu trabajo detenerles. Puedes hacer esta parte. Todo tu odio por lo que Edward y el resto de los Cullen le han hecho a Bella está canalizado en la caza de este par, el hombre de pelo oscuro con su compañera de pelo escarlata.

Cuando alcanzas al hombre justo a tiempo. Sigues el olor del vampiro cuidadosamente, tratando de acercarte sigilosamente a él. Jared lo sabe porque tiene ojos como prismáticos. Puede ver a kilómetros. El vampiro se detiene en un pequeño claro y Jared le ve hablando con Bella. Te das prisa pero Sam duda. Estás fuera de las tierras del tratado. ¿Es uno de los amigos de los Cullen? Ha roto el tratado con sus matanzas, pero no puedes probarlo, no le has visto hacerlo. Sam no quiere comenzar una guerra sin estar seguro de las consecuencias. Piensas que se ha vuelto demasiado cauteloso. Discutes, y cuando está claro que Laurent quiere herir a Bella, Sam viene rápidamente a tu lado.

Matar a Laurent es más fácil de lo que cualquiera esperaría. ¿Es por qué éramos cinco contra uno? Sabes que no es el caso. Sam y tú hicisteis la mayor parte del trabajo y te sientes como si pudieras haberte encargado de esa sanguijuela tú solo. Quizá los vampiros no son tan duros como las historias os han hecho creer.

La imagen de la cara aterrorizada de Bella en el claro está siempre detrás de tus ojos. Se quedó horrorizada, más asustada por tu nueva cara que lo que estaba por el vampiro cazador de ojos rojos. Te preguntas constantemente como se explicó a sí misma lo que vio.

La caza sigue, y la mujer de pelo rojo prueba que es mucho más escurridiza. La manada no comprende sus motivos, por lo que es difícil adivinar sus movimientos. Y es muy buena escapando.

Tener un vampiro alrededor te pone nervioso. Todos ellos parecen acercarse a Bella al final. Corres alrededor de su casa por la noche, asegurándote de que está a salvo.

La vida se ha vuelto un rollo. Pero los otros están impresionados con tu control y durante esas pocas semanas de rastrear al vampiro de pelo oscuro están más y más impresionados. Eres mejor manejando tus «episodios», así es como piensas de ellos, que cualquiera de ellos. A Sam le costó medio año llegar al punto al que has llegado en dos semanas. Eres ya mejor en ello que Embry, Jared y Paul. Esto no te hace más feliz de todas formas. ¿Por qué quería cualquiera ser el mejor siendo un hombre-lobo?

Mientras tanto, comienzas a pensar que podrías manejar bien la posibilidad de ver a Bella. Estás seguro, ahora que sabes qué esperar, que puedes controlarte cerca de ella. Y te está llamando todo el tiempo. Los monstruos en el bosque la han traumatizado sin duda. Te necesita. Está en tu mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Sam te reprende, nadie sabe mejor que él lo que se siente al cometer un error.

No puedes ni siquiera hablar con ella por teléfono. Todos los lobos y los ancianos están perturbados por tus memorias. Han sido tan cuidadosos con el tratado y tú lo rompes, aunque inconscientemente. Al menos los vampiros que estaban de acuerdo con el tratado se han ido, así que eso no significa una guerra. Y Bella no parecía creer que fuera más que sólo una historia… Pero Sam te da una orden: no te está permitido contarle a Bella la verdad. Te lo dice en la forma de lobo, y puedes sentir la capa de autoridad que viene con el pensamiento. Está en la forma alfa de lobo, y no puedes desobedecer.

Sin embargo, Bella es persistente, y no te sorprendes cuando la ves caminado hacia tu casa. Convences a los otros de que puedes controlar esta conversación, que es algo que tiene que hacerse en algún momento. Sam está de acuerdo, no le gusta ser demasiado dictatorial en su posición de alfa, contigo más que con el resto, pero esta es una historia para otro momento. Te previene para que mantengas la calma y te insiste en que digas lo que sea para mantenerla lejos. Está pensando en Emily y, ¿cómo puedes discutir con eso?

Es más duro de lo que pensabas que sería. Ves la cara de Bella mientras vuelves a tu mundo y es como si alguien te estuviera retorciendo las tripas. Eres tan malo como el chupasangre que rompió con ella. Te sientes como si te estuvieras llevando toda tu esperanza y felicidad, y la suya también, y las estuvieras rompiendo con tus propias manos. Unas pocas veces la ira es fuerte, empiezas a calentarte más pero lo controlas. Lo más cerca que has estado de perder el control es cuando ella se pone defensiva con los vampiros. ¿Cómo puede pensar bien de ellos, especialmente ahora, con todo lo que le han hecho? Como si sólo el ser vampiros no fuera suficiente.

Y entonces ella lo vuelve contra sí, piensa que hizo algo mal, y que por eso estás haciendo esto. Casi te está suplicando. Te odias de verdad a ti mismo por hacerle esto. Te vas corriendo, transformándote tan pronto como estás fuera de su vista para no llorar de nuevo como hiciste antes.

Es una larga tarde. Estás cansado de que Embry intente animarte, cansado de la aprobación de Sam por lo que hiciste. Te preguntas amargamente si no has herido a Bella hoy justamente como él hirió a Emily. Vuelves a tu estado humano para mantenerte lejos de ellos y meditar toda la tarde. Dejas la casa para mantenerte lejos de Billy, quien es tan irritante como los otros.

Te das cuenta de que cuando Sam te prohibió explicárselo a Bella, no te ordenó técnicamente no verla. Sabes que esto va a ser difícil pero no puedes estar bien sabiendo que ella piensa que no quieres ser su amigo. Tienes que disculparte, encontrar alguna forma de que funcione.

Conduces tu moto y la ocultas en otra calle. Te escabulles en su dormitorio y te sorprendes de lo enfadada que está. También tiene un aspecto horrible, casi tan malo como la primera vez que la viste. Sus ojos están rojos y su cara está mojada. Te odias a ti mismo de nuevo, viendo esto. Tratas de explicarte pero las órdenes de Sam no te lo permiten.

Intentas al menos aclarar cómo es de importante para ti y que esta separación no es una elección tuya. Mientras estás hablando con ella, al principio sientes que te has equivocado al venir. No le estás haciendo ningún bien. No puede ir mejor, mientras ella no lo comprenda. Si sólo creyera todas tus historias de aquel primer día…

Te das cuenta de que ella ya sabe lo que quieres que sepa. Intentas que recuerde, que junte las piezas, pero está medio dormida y confusa. Estás más esperanzado pero también más tenso. ¿Recordará? ¿Lo imaginará? Si lo hace, ¿qué pensará? ¿Se asustará y te rechazará? Fue capaz de aceptar a un vampiro… Eso te disgusta.

Sabes tan pronto como entras en fase de nuevo que Sam y los otros lo sabrán todo acerca de este incumplimiento. Esperas que puedas mantenerlo fuera de su conocimiento hasta que Bella se imagine todo. Conduces de nuevo hasta casa y te prometes a ti mismo que te vas a mantener calmado, no importa cómo.

Cuando te despiertas por la mañana, Billy te dice que Bella había aparecido por allí, y que te está esperando abajo en la playa. Estás lleno de excitación y terror. Ha debido juntar las piezas. No llamó simplemente. ¿Ha aceptado ya lo que eres?

Entonces bajas a la playa y ves su cara. Está asustada y enfadada. Puedes ver en su expresión que no está de acuerdo con tu nueva vida. Eso te enfurece. Tienes que focalizar toda tu energía en permanecer humano. La acusas de hipocresía y entonces sientes un alivio aplastante cuando el malentendido se aclara. Aún te hiere ver lo protectora que es respecto a los vampiros pero al menos su aceptación también te incluye a ti. De nuevo, te sientes esperanzado. Quizá podáis superar esta locura y estar juntos de nuevo.

Es un gran alivio ser capaz de hablar abiertamente con ella ahora. Estás sorprendido de averiguar que está más informada sobre los vampiros de fuera de Forks de lo que está la manada y horrorizado de que la pelirroja haya estado detrás de Bella todo el tiempo. Estás ansioso por hablar con los otros; quieres un plan para proteger a Bella. Te siente feroz, sabiendo que alguien está intentando herirla. Por primera vez estas encantado de ser un hombre-lobo. Es horrible pero a la vez puedes proteger a Bella. De repente, todo merece la pena.

Llamas a toda la manada. Aunque tienes confianza ahora que te puedes controlar a ti mismo cuando estas cerca de Bella, has olvidado lo que significa para los otros. Paul reacciona más fuertemente de lo que esperabas. Tienes que cambiar delante de Bella para protegerla y no tienes la oportunidad de ver su reacción. Tienes que hacer que Paul se mantenga lejos de ella. Afortunadamente para ti, te estás haciendo más grande y fuerte cada día. No es difícil empujar a Paul a los bosques. Sam se une a ti rápidamente y ordena a Paul que se calme. Les explicas todo sobre la pelirroja y Bella. No lleva mucho tiempo, hablando mediante pensamientos como hacéis. Aunque Sam tiene que ser consciente de la importancia y utilidad de esta información, todavía me regaña durante un rato. Señala cómo he puesto a Bella en peligro hoy y entonces regaña a Paul por ser él el peligro. Finalmente, me recuerda que él lo comprende, y los tres volvemos a llevarnos bien rápidamente. Mejor que nunca, te das cuenta. Estas encontrando esto más sencillo de lo que pensabas ser parte de esta situación, ahora que ayuda a Bella.

Es extraño como las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, mientras que al mismo tiempo todo es diferente y peligroso. Bella es la pieza clave que te ayuda a ponerlo todo en equilibrio. Consigues dormir varias horas una noche, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estás corriendo por los bosques con Sam o Embry, buscando cualquier señal de que la sanguijuela pelirroja haya vuelto. Cuando no es tu turno, pasas tanto tiempo como puedes con Bella. Hay un nuevo nivel de intimidad en vuestra amistad. Sabes cada uno de los secretos del otro y eso hace una diferencia mayor de lo que hubieras pensado. Estás asombrado de cuántas cosas no ha podido compartir, lo sola que ha estado con su corazón roto. Todavía te molesta ver cómo llora por los Cullen. No puedes ver la diferencia entre los Cullen y la chupasangre que la está persiguiendo ahora, pero ella sí. Obviamente está aterrorizada por ese vampiro. Tratas de tranquilizarla. Te alegra que no tenga que estar sola en esto nunca más.

Te preocupa que Bella esté sola cuando estás fuera de patrulla. No eres feliz cuando tus planes para que se divierta; escapar de la constante ansiedad, se ven interrumpidos por Victoria; así es como Bella dice llamarse la pelirroja. Victoria hace un intento desganado de atravesar vuestro territorio. Eso te parece sospechoso y cuando se lanza al agua te preocupa que tenga otro plan. Jared, Embry y tú corréis de vuelta por la costa, buscando cualquier señal de que haya salido del agua. Volvéis a La Push sin cruzaros con su olor. Embry continúa con Jared, pero tú quieres comprobar cómo está Bella. Sólo para asegurarte de que la pelirroja no se ha adelantado.

Bella no está en la playa, ni tampoco la pelirroja o ni nadie más. Te mantienes a cubierto en los árboles pero la tormenta es lo suficientemente mala como para que nadie más este fuera para verte. Su camioneta no está enfrente de tu casa. Primero piensas que ha vuelto a casa pero marcas frescas de neumáticos conducen en otra dirección. No es hasta que encuentras la camioneta abandonada en la carretera cerca de los acantilados cuando recuerdas tu promesa del día anterior. Salto de acantilado. En el mismo instante, oyes el grito lejano de Bella, apagándose mientras el sonido cae.

Corres hasta el borde en segundos. No puedes ver nada debajo, las olas son enormes, no hay signos de un impacto reciente. Te arrojas sobre el borde, introduciendo la nariz primero en el agua oscura.

El agua está agitada. Eres consciente de cuánta fuerza estás usando para conseguir nadar a través de la mar y sabes que Bella no es tan fuerte. Ningún humano es tan fuerte como para soportar esta corriente.

Buscas frenéticamente, tus agudos ojos peinando el agua. Finalmente ves algo blanco parpadeando, sus manos luchando inútilmente contra las olas. Estás debajo del agua, sin poder respirar, y asustándote. Nadie más hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo bajo las mismas circunstancias, ni siquiera Sam, pero te concentras y te fuerzas a ti mismo a volver a tu forma humana. Entonces agarras a Bella y tiras de ella hasta la superficie.

Ojala hubieras hecho primeros auxilios. Lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en sacar el agua de sus pulmones. Hay mucha. Ella está consciente al principio pero luego se desmaya. No sabes qué hacer. La remolcas hasta la playa esperando que la ayuda esté en camino. Los pensamientos de Jared y Embry estaban contigo mientras buceabas, pero ahora están lejos de ellos.

Sam viene, pero Bella se despierta antes de que pueda hacer mucho más que contarte la tragedia que ha habido en el pueblo. Sientes haberle alejado de donde se le necesita. Bella parece estar bien. No sabes si necesita un doctor, pero ella sólo quiere descansar así que la llevas de vuelta a casa. Estás exhausto de tantas noches corriendo y te quedas dormido allí a su lado. Te sientes bien allí, juntos sin secretos entre vosotros, sabiendo que está segura.

Billy te despierta cuando vuelve a casa. Es devastador darse cuenta de que Harry se ha ido. Era uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre y algo asó como un tío para ti, y también uno de los únicos tres ancianos que sabían lo de los lobos. No es justo que se haya ido.

Llevas a Bella a casa, sabiendo que Charlie estará preocupado también. Durante el camino notas que hay algo diferente en ella, pero no puedes averiguar qué es. Perder a Harry pone más de manifiesto que podrías haber perdido a Bella también. Estuvo tan cerca. El pensamiento te horroriza. Al mismo tiempo, estás encantado de que fueras capaz de salvarla. Ella está viva porque eres un hombre-lobo. Incluso llegas a reconciliarte más aun con tu destino.

Pensando en lo que cerca que ha estado, la sostienes en tus brazos, aliviado de que puedas hacerlo. Por primera vez desde la noche en que cambiaste, la noche de la película de terror, piensas que esto podría funcionar. Parece correcto abrazarla así. ¿Siente ella lo mismo? Quizá no es tan fuerte como lo que sentía por el chupasangre pero tiene que significar algo que ninguno de los dos estéis completos sin el otro. Parece como si estuvieras destinado a estar con ella.

Comienza a alejarse. No está bastante preparada todavía, pero crees que lo estará. Sólo un poco más de paciencia. Abres la puerta del coche y este conocimiento pacífico se ve destrozado.

Hay un vampiro cerca. Tu primer pensamiento es la pelirroja y adivinas que usó la distracción de la muerte de Harry para entrar a hurtadillas. No estás seguro de dónde está o si está mirando. Temes cambiar y cazarla, por si ella se acerca mientras estás rastreándola. Decides que el mejor plan es llevar a Bella de vuelta a La Push, dejar a Embry con ella y cazar a la pelirroja con Sam.

Pero algo no está bien. El olor se ha ido. Un vampiro, obviamente, pero no el mismo cuyo olor ha estado quemándote la nariz durante la semana pasada.

Antes de que puedas notarlo, Bella te está diciendo que pares. Su cara se ilumina más de lo que la has visto desde el día en que volvió a buscarte, totalmente rota. Cree que los Cullen han vuelto, y el brillante coche aparcado cerca de su casa apoya la teoría. Su entusiasmo te pone enfermo. Todo lo que ella quiere es ir a buscar al chupasangre, como si ella no fuera un alimento básico de los de su especie. Estás furioso. Te resulta difícil calmarte.

Está claro que tendrás que llevártela de nuevo por la fuerza si quieres mantenerla fuera de esto. Parece segura de que son sus chupasangres. Ya ha ido, mentalmente, está a un millón de años luz de ti. Y tú tienes responsabilidades. La manada ha estado ignorando completamente las líneas del tratado desde que los Cullen se fueron. No puedes permitir que tus hermanos se metan en problemas, no sabiendo que los Cullen han vuelto.

Odias dejarla aquí y estás furioso porque eso es lo que ella quiere. El futuro que parecía tan prometedor hace escasos segundos se desmorona. ¿Ni siquiera le importa que ellos la abandonaran? ¿No importa eso? Nunca ha expresado ningún enfado hacia ellos por lo que le han hecho. Adivinas que nunca sintió esa ira. Acepta lo que hicieron sin preguntas.

Necesitas salir, porque no vas a ser capaz de controlarte mucho más. Puedes sentir la furia creciendo. La dejas sola en la calle, deseando más que nada que te llame y vaya tras de ti, que cambie de idea. No lo hace.

Corres al hospital, y vuelves a cambiar. La ira ha disminuido un poco y estás de nuevo frenético por su seguridad. La llamas y contesta al teléfono. Es verdad. Los Cullen han vuelto y ella ha escogido a las sanguijuelas antes que a ti.

Es una mala noche para los lobos Quileute. Sam vuelve a retirar las líneas de patrulla así que sólo engloban la milla cuadrada de la reserva. Sam no quiere dejar ningún agujero, podría haber media docena de chupasangres ahí fuera y sus intenciones no son claras. Te preocupas por Bella y la pelirroja pero Sam dice que dejemos a los Cullen cuidar de sí mismos. Detestas la idea de que Bella les pertenezca.

Los días pasan. Nadie intenta cruzar la línea. Billy llama a Charlie, y parece que sólo uno de los Cullen ha vuelto y se está quedando con ellos. Eso te enfurece. Sam está preocupado ¿Cuál es la nueva política? ¿Siguen las fronteras en vigor? ¿Por cuánto? ¿Están volviendo el resto de ellos? ¿Saben algo de la pelirroja? ¿Consideran que está bajo la protección de su tratado? Si es así, el tratado está roto. Si ellos no la echan, la manada los considerará aliados con ella. Sam, Billy y el Viejo Quil discuten la posibilidad de una guerra…

Pero Sam quiere información primero. Mantenerse civilizado tanto como sea posible, y te ofreces voluntario para hacer el trabajo. Insistes en ir en persona. Necesitas ver su cara, ver lo profundamente implicada que está. Le dices a Sam que conseguirás obtener más de la verdad en persona, que serás mejor a la hora de decir si te está mintiendo. No le estás engañando con tus motivos pero suenas razonable.

Vas durante el funeral, así serás capaz de hablar con ella honestamente, sin posibilidad de que Charlie interrumpa. Jared y Embry no quieren dejarte ir sólo, incluso cuando estás seguro de que el vampiro se ha ido por el momento. Sabes que ellos estarán cerca, pero no quieres que escuchen. Quieres ser capaz de hablar de verdad con Bella pero tanto como puedas mantenerte calmado. Su casa apesta, te quema la nariz. La peste de los chupasangres está por todas partes. Ambos estáis un poco hostiles pero responde tus preguntas. Los Cullen están sólo de visita. Te dices a ti mismo que las cosas volverán a la normalidad cuando los chupasangre se vayan de nuevo.

No consigues irte. Puedes ver que la has herido y vuelves para encontrarla llorando. Te sientes peor, y mejor. Mejor porque al menos a ella le importas mucho. Está llorando por ti. Eso es algo.

Ahora puedes hablar pero es duro. Los quiere. Los monstruos que la hirieron, los ama. También le importas pero no tanto. Además, el chupasangre se está yendo de nuevo… Estás confundido, no estás seguro de cómo sentirte.

La sostienes en tus brazos y es como era antes, como debería ser. Tomas su rostro en tu mano, y de repente deseas besarla más que nada en el mundo. No es como lo habías planeado, mal momento con la vampira rondando en algún sitio. Pero crees que a lo mejor esto también tiene que pasar. A lo mejor ella lo siente así. Ves el conflicto en sus ojos, y te preguntas quién ganará cuando tus labios tocan los suyos.

El teléfono suena en este inoportuno momento, y respondes. ¿Qué elección tienes? Podría ser Sam, podría haber problemas. Oyes el claro y penetrante tono de la voz con el suave acento inglés y sabes quién es a la primera llamada. Otro de ellos. Quizá Bella estaba equivocada acerca de la vuelta del resto de los Cullen. A lo mejor estaba mintiendo.

Bella está enfadada de nuevo cuando el chupasangre cuelga. Antes de que puedas aclararlo, captas el ardor fresco de una sanguijuela aproximándose. Oyes el leve sonido del casi silencioso acercamiento de la chupasangre. Intentas irte, pero el olor es más fuerte en la habitación de delante. Antes de que puedas irte por detrás el chupasangre está allí.

Ella es una cosa diminuta, pero después de que Bella te contara cosas sobre los vampiros con talentos extra no vas a bajar la guardia. De todas formas, te presta poca atención. Parece apenas consciente de lo que le rodea, preocupada por algo. Bella la llama Alice. Alice nombra a Edward una vez y Bella se desmorona. ¿La hirió? No viste nada. Pero te lanzas a coger a Bella antes de que la chupasangre pueda tocarla y la llevas lejos.

La pequeña sanguijuela parece muy enfadada y eso te sorprende. No te habías dado cuenta de que tenían tantas emociones. Te repugna y te sorprende lo cómodas que se sienten Bella y Alice al tocarse la una a la otra. Habías pensado que la vampira no sería capaz de tocar a los humanos de esa forma sin herirlos. Y Bella parece tocarla con la misma facilidad, capaz de interaccionar con ella como si Alice fuera humana. Bella parece verla de esa forma, casi como una persona.

La conversación es difícil de seguir. Deduces que Edward Cullen está en alguna clase de lío y es por culpa de alguien llamado Rosalie. Bella está gritando y luego exigiendo ayudar, y la pequeña chupasangre va a permitirle intentarlo, aunque ha dejado claro que es una misión suicida.

Sigues a Bella a la cocina, donde escribe una nota para Charlie. Le pides que no vaya.

Es como si no hubieras dicho nada. Te pide que cuides de su padre.

Bella corre a su habitación para hacer la maleta y te quedas solo con Alice. Te mueves tan lejos de ella como es posible, el instinto de entrar en fase y atacar es duro de reprimir, y la acusas de dirigir a Bella a su muerte. Es realmente más fácil hablar con ella de lo que hubieras pensado. Reacciona y habla como un humano, aunque su apariencia es alarmantemente extraña. Para tus agudos ojos, es como un cristal móvil, todo ángulos y brillo. Alice discute sólo un momento, pero entonces Bella vuelve y se marchan. ¿Volverás a verla de nuevo? Le suplicas literalmente que no vaya, pero Bella se marcha después de besar tu mano. Puedes mantenerla abrazada apenas medio segundo cuando te das cuenta de que va a ir a morir por ese idiota que arruinó su vida. Por primera vez desde el principio pierdes el control de ti mismo y explotas, transformándote en lobo contra tu deseo.

La vida es más oscura de lo que nunca ha sido antes. Los otros están aliviados de que Alice Cullen se haya ido, se llevara a Bella con ella o no. Intentan mantener sus sentimientos lejos de ti, pero por supuesto, no hay secretos en una manada de lobos. Cautelosamente, Sam amplía tus patrullas, y tú te tomas más molestias para vigilar a Charlie, tal y como Bella te pidió.

Así es como descubres a la pelirroja, intentando de nuevo acercarse a Bella. La manada la rodea, lentamente estrechando el perímetro, permitiendo que se acerque a Forks mientras permanece en una línea entre ella y Charlie… Sin embargo, de repente gira sobre sus talones y sale disparada. Sales en su persecución pero ella es más rápida y astuta que el chupasangre de pelo oscuro. Su súbito vuelo te coge desprevenido, no sabías que estaba tan cerca. Haciendo algunas averiguaciones después de todo esto, Sam junta las piezas de lo que sucedió. Su ruta se cruzó con un reciente rastro dejado por Alice Cullen. Eso parece haber sido suficiente para alejarla con pánico. Al menos esto deja claro que la pelirroja no es amiga de los Cullen.

Charlie está asustado, naturalmente. Viene a La Push a interrogarte, para ver si sabes algo que pueda ayudarle a encontrar a Bella. Ojala pudieras contarle todo acerca de los Cullen pero no puedes destapar tus propios secretos y, ¿qué bien le haría? Ninguno de vosotros puede salvar a Bella ahora.

El mundo se extiende desde Forks cuando Bella regresa viva. Charlie no llama a Billy entonces, aparentemente está demasiado furioso. Así que te enteras primero por Leah Clearwater. Charlie llamó para cancelar una visita a su madre; no quería dejar a Bella sola, porque está con muchos problemas. Estás tan aliviado de que esté bien que no te importa nada más al principio. Pero no pasa mucho antes de que el resto de las noticias lleguen. El Dr. Cullen ha vuelto al hospital, la familia entera ha regresado a la ciudad. Sam vuelve a poner las patrullas en marcha, pero no tan lejos como antes. Los vampiros no sabían acerca de los hombres-lobo antes pero ahora sí. Si han vuelto para bien, entonces la manada tenía que reforzar sus fronteras de nuevo. Estar seguros de que no hay malentendidos acerca de lo que pertenece a los Quileutes.

A través de Charlie, Billy se mantiene informado. Edward ha vuelto, aparentemente instalado de nuevo como el «novio» de Bella, sin repercusiones por su abandono. Bella no viene a verte y tú estás enfadado, aunque realmente no esperabas que lo hiciera. También estas enfadado porque Charlie permite que Bella y Edward salgan juntos de nuevo. ¿No debería, como padre, ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto?

Se te ocurre un plan y no lo piensas mucho. Si consigues que la castiguen no le estaría permitido verle… A lo mejor, si está lejos de él será capaz de sacudirse de encima cualquier hechizo que él tenga sobre ella y recordar lo que él es y lo que ha hecho.

Además, tienes otra preocupación ahora. Desde que Alice volvió, tu mayor miedo ha sido que uno de los vampiros pudiera perder el control cerca de ella y matar a Bella por sed. Se te ocurre ahora que a lo mejor hay algo peor. Quizá ellos tienen peores intenciones que usarla para saciar su apetito. No quieres ni siquiera pensar la idea en tu cabeza pero no puedes alejarla de tu mente.

Quizá ellos intentarán hacerla una de ellos.

Es la cosa más horrible que puedes imaginar. Peor que matarla. Robarle su alma y dejarla como una inhumana criatura de piedra, una farsa de la persona que fue una vez. Sería como permitir que un extraño tuviera su cuerpo, solo una retorcida y fría versión de ese cuerpo.

Sabes que la única cosa que podría molestar a Charlie más que ninguna otra cosa, aparte de la verdad, que no puedes contarle, es la motocicleta de Bella. La conduces hasta su casa y le dices a Charlie que se la devuelves a Bella porque ella ya no viene a La Push nunca. Charlie se pone rojo y te grita durante un cuarto de hora, prometiendo que informará a Billy de lo que está pasando. Cuando te permite irte, te retiras al bosque, sabiendo que el chupasangre sabrá por tu olor que estás allí. Tienes un aviso que entregar.

Justo como esperabas, Edward Cullen viene con Bella para encontrarse contigo antes de que vea a Charlie. Es muy duro controlarte pero no vas a ponerte a luchar con Bella allí. Podría terminar herida y no vas a ser el que rompa el tratado esta vez. Deja que los Cullen sean los chicos malos.

Bella está furiosa. Estabas preparado para eso pero es duro haberla herido.

El chupasangre te coge por sorpresa, agradeciéndote lo que has hecho por Bella. Rehúsas creer que es sincero de alguna forma. Es sólo una táctica. Descubres que su habilidad como lector mental es incluso peor de lo que te temías. El ve todo lo que estas pensando.

Aunque conoce el aviso que has venido a darle, respondes la pregunta de Bella sobre el tratado. No solo no se les permite alimentarse de humanos si quieren preservar la paz con los lobos, sino que tampoco pueden crear nuevos vampiros.

La furiosa reacción de Bella te dice mucho más de que lo que querías saber. Hasta ese punto, te preocupaba que los Cullen estuvieran pensando en cambiarla. No esperabas que ella fuera consciente de ese plan. Ahora ves que lo está planeado ella misma, esto es lo que ella quiere.

Tienes que luchar más fuerte de lo que lo has hecho jamás para mantenerte en tu estado. El resto de la conversación no significa nada. Bella quiere ser un vampiro. No se da cuenta de que este cambio es solo otra forma de muerte, peor que cualquier otra.

Si él la cambia, significará la guerra. Te diriges a casa para contárselo a tus hermanos.

Necesitáis preparaos…


End file.
